


Drakey

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drarry, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, M/M, OOC, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: 1999: Draco ha rifiutato di schierarsi con Voldemort e si è avvicinato ad Harry.I due ragazzi stanno cominciando a conoscersi, ma il mondo non è pronto ad accettare l'omosessualità. E la guerra è alle porte...Auguri Lori!Non odiarmi per averti dedicato questa... COSA...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> **_Io ho messo sia 'OOC' che 'AU' come avvertimenti, così nessuno potrà lamentarsi, anche se a me non sembra che la storia sia molto nè l'uno nè l'altro._**  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono di JKR e la canzone che mi ha ispirato è di Damien Rice. Vi consiglio di ascoltarla mentre leggete, come al solito.
> 
>  **Note 01:** non è bello che io ascolti musica di notte. Me ne rendo conto. Ma l'idea è venuta, ed era così triste eppure bella che non potevo esimermi dallo scriverla, nonostante siamo sotto Natale...
> 
>  **Note 02:** niente morte di Sirius, niente morte di Voi-Sapete-Chi-Ma-Per-Qualche-Strana-Ragione-E'-Ancora-Da-Considerarsi-Spoiler. Anno sparato così, ha un suo perchè che scoprirete se ascolterete la canzone.
> 
>  **Dediche:**   _auguri, Lori!_

"Tu devi essere pazzo! Cos'é, l'omosessualità ti ha dato alla testa?!" strillò Harry alzandosi di scatto dal letto su cui era seduto.  
Draco sbuffò e lo fissò con aria di rimprovero.  
"Non fare il bambino, Harry, per favore" ribatté Draco, sdraiandosi su quello stesso letto.  
"Ma io...ma io..." il ragazzo boccheggiava, scotendo la testa e fissandolo scioccato.  
Draco sbuffò, passandosi le dita nei lunghi capelli biondi.  
"Senti, non ti ho chiesto di scopare con me! In quel caso sì che sarebbe stato uno shock! Sto solo pensando che, come me ne sono accorto io, forse anche tu potresti..."  
"NON OSARE!" Harry lo bloccò, spalancando i suoi occhi verdi. Gli tremava la mascella. "Non osare..." ripeté a voce più bassa, tornando a sedersi accanto a lui.  
Anche se le sue parole lo negavano, Draco l'aveva visto in quegli occhi. SAPEVA che anche Harry era attratto da lui. Doveva solo farglielo accettare.  
"Beh" sussurrò avvicinandosi "se sei così sicuro, non ci perdi niente a fare una prova, no? Si tratta solo di un innocuo bacetto" concluse candidamente.  
"Ehi tu, creatura sessualmente sconvolta! Cos'hai fatto a Draco?!" gli domandò scherzosamente dandogli una spallata.  
In realtà, il ragazzo aveva paura.  
Era da un po' di tempo che tra lui e Draco passava una strana tensione, e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di approfondirne la natura. Certo, era il 1999, e mancavano pochi mesi all'inizio di un nuovo secolo, eppure la gente non era ancora pronta al cambiamento.  
Draco però non se n'era mai preoccupato. Certo, non andava in giro a sbandierare che era gay, ma neanche usciva più con le ragazze per evitare che la gente sospettasse chissà cosa.  
Era semplicemente Draco, e non si preoccupava di altro.  
Dal canto suo, Harry era cresciuto solo.  
Si era sempre considerato autosufficiente, e non si era mai affezionato a niente e nessuno.  
La sua 'amicizia' con Draco era iniziata appena sei mesi prima, quando il biondo si era schierato dalla sua parte rifiutando di prendere il Marchio; Harry si era reso conto di non conoscerlo, e aveva voluto provare a guardare oltre quell'apparenza odiosa che aveva schermato la persona che Draco era davvero.  
Da allora si erano visti spesso, per studiare, per una partitella a Quidditch, per fare due chiacchiere.  
E un mese prima Draco gli aveva rivelato di essere gay.  
Per Harry era stato un brutto colpo, si era sentito tradito, poi schifato, poi in pericolo, poi...l'amico l'aveva guardato.  
E allo sguardo infelice di Draco lui proprio non poteva resistere.  
Gli aveva offerto il suo appoggio, e l'aveva invitato a raccontargli tutto quello che gli passava per la testa.  
Il che fino a quel momento era anche andato bene, ma poi Draco se n'era uscito con "Posso baciarti?"  
Doveva essere impazzito, non c'era altra spiegazione.  
Harry si voltò verso di lui, per dirglielo, ma si ritrovò con la bocca rapita da quella dell'altro.  
Rimase per un istante immobile, troppo sconvolto per reagire, poi lo allontanò con rabbia.  
Draco lo fissò in silenzio.  
Vedendo che però il moro si limitava ad ansimare, si azzardò a fargli una domanda.  
"Allora...?"  
"Ma allora che!" sbottò Harry infuriato. "Come hai potuto?! Non avevo mica detto di sì!"  
Draco lo ignorò, continuando a guardarlo interrogativamente.  
Harry sapeva quanto l'amico potesse essere cocciuto, e così chinò il capo, sconfitto.  
Draco con aria soddisfatta, continuò.  
"Non hai sentito nulla di strano?" lo fulminò con lo sguardo, come a fargli capire che non era il caso di fare una battuta "Intendo una sensazione...diversa da quella che provi quando baci una ragazza?"  
Harry borbottò qualcosa, mentre giocherellava con una ciocca dei suoi sconvolti capelli scuri.  
"Che?"  
"Ho detto che con le ragazze provo qualcosa che somiglia al nulla assoluto" confessò il moro.  
"Appunto, e invece...con me? Voglio dire, con gli uomini?" chiese Draco con voce speranzosa.  
Harry, senza guardarlo, rispose "Lo stesso. Non sento le campane, non vedo angioletti svolazzanti e nemmeno fuochi d'artificio."  
Mentre parlava si era alzato e aveva iniziato a sbottonarsi la camicia.  
Draco non rispondeva, così Harry si voltò verso di lui.  
"Senti, mi disp..." la frase gli morì in gola quando incrociò il suo sguardo.  
Era fuoco.  
Nelle iridi argentate si era accesa una luce inquietante, eppure così attraente che lo stava terrorizzando.  
Ma cosa diavolo stava succedendo?!  
Lo shock crebbe quando Harry si accorse che il suo corpo stava reagendo allo sguardo di Draco.  
Oh. Mio. Dio.  
Non era possibile!  
Si voltò di scatto verso l'armadio, dando nuovamente le spalle all'amico, e poi disse con voce incerta "Forse è ora che tu te ne vada...io...ehm...ecco....ho...mi fa male la cicatrice! Dovrei andare a parlare con Dumbledore..." concluse mordendosi un labbro. Che perfetto imbecille!  
Sentì il tramestio di Draco che si alzava dal suo letto e si allontanava, ma non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi fino a che non ebbe sentito la porta richiudersi alle sue spalle.  
Solo allora si lasciò cadere sulle lenzuola.  
"Ma cazzo!" esclamò alzandosi immediatamente e strappandole via dal materasso.  
Sul letto era rimasto il profumo di Draco. E non aveva alcuna intenzione di masturbarsi pensando al suo amico gay che per togliersi lo sfizio di baciarlo gli aveva appena fatto capire di essere gay a sua volta.  
Ora doveva solo dirglielo.  
  
"Drakey!"  
Nessuna risposta.  
Doveva essere proprio offeso se ancora non lo aveva mandato a cagare per averlo chiamato con quel soprannome che non sopportava.  
"Drakey!" chiamò un po' più forte.  
Nulla.  
Si avvicinò ulteriormente all'ingresso della Comune Slytherin, mentre i quadri sulle pareti lo guardavano scandalizzati. Uno, perchè era un Gryffindro. Due, perchè era Harry Potter. Tre, perchè cercava Draco. Quattro, perchè aveva osato storpiarne il nome.  
Impietosito dalla sceneggiata, o forse solo perchè voleva evitare di triturare in quel modo la dignità della propria Casa, Blaise Zabini allungò un braccio oltre l'ingresso e lo tirò dentro.  
"Sali le scale, ultima porta a destra" sibilò dandogli uno spintone poco gentile.  
Harry salì i gradini a due a due e si fermò davanti alla porta indicatagli.  
"Drakey! Dai, mi dispiace! Sono un coglione! Ora vuoi per favore aprire?! Ti devo parlare!"  
Finalmente la porta si aprì, e il volto arcigno di Draco fece capolino.  
"Bah!" rispose, facendogli la linguaccia e chiudendosi di nuovo dentro.  
Harry allora iniziò a tempestare la porta di pugni e calci, con la speranza di convincerlo ad aprire di nuovo.  
"La smetti, cretino?! Vuoi distruggermi la porta?!"  
La voce era esattamente alle sue spalle, e Harry fece un balzo.  
Draco, vedendolo spaventarsi come un bambino a cui fanno 'Bu!' da dietro un angolo, scoppiò a ridere.  
"Non è divertente" sibilò Harry, diventando rosso.  
Quando finalmente Draco si fu calmato lo condusse fuori, oltre la Sala Comune piena di facce sbalordite, oltre le grandi porte di Hogwarts, fino a raggiungere il lago.  
C'era un muretto che correva lungo il cortile, ed Harry glielo indicò.  
Con un unico movimento fluido il biondo ci si sedette sopra.  
"Beh, che vuoi?" disse freddamente.  
"E su, Draco! Credevo di essermi già scusato! Non volevo essere così cafone, è solo che dovevo...pensare..."  
"Hai pensato parecchio, direi. Due settimane sono un tempo abbastanza lungo. E a che cosa dovevi pensare, sentiamo!" Draco incrociò le braccia e lo guardò, in attesa.  
"Ecco..." Harry sembrava spaventato e per un istante anche Draco si spaventò. Poi il moro sospirò, e tirò fuori dalla sua sacca un libro.  
"Questo è per te" sussurrò mentre glielo porgeva "Beh, per me in realtà".  
Il ragazzo se lo rigirò tra le mani.  
Le più belle storie d'amore.  
Draco lo guardò senza capire.  
"Vedi, mi piacerebbe se...me lo leggessi..."  
Draco sembrava sempre più confuso.  
"Oh insomma! Io non so come dirlo! Mi sembrava che questo fosse un modo abbastanza chiaro..."  
Gli occhi grigi di Draco si allargarono mentre la consapevolezza gli faceva diventare il cuore più leggero.  
Un sorriso immenso, che probabilmente non aveva mai fatto prima di allora, gli illuminò il volto, mentre con un salto scendeva dal muretto e gli buttava le braccia al collo.  
"Harry, io..."  
"Ti prego, non dire niente" disse Harry "io ancora non so come affrontare questa...cosa...so solo che voglio stare con te. Sempre. Vicino a te. Come siamo ora. Non so se e quando sarò pronto a qualcosa di diverso, ma il tuo corpo stretto al mio è..."  
Draco lo zittì sfiorandogli appena le labbra.  
"Mi basta" rispose continuando a sorridergli.  
"Allora" disse poi tornando a sedersi sul muretto "cominciamo? Capitolo primo: Storia di un Re..."  
  
I giorni passavano, trasformandosi in settimane e poi in mesi, i mesi di quella primavera che sembrava disegnata.  
Le storie si susseguivano con studiata lentezza, i momenti che condividevano erano sempre più preziosi per i due ragazzi che stavano iniziando ad affacciarsi alla vita.  
Harry adorava ascoltare la voce calda e profonda di Draco che leggeva per lui; ci metteva talmente tanto sentimento in quelle parole che gli sembrava quasi di poter credere, per qualche ora, che poteva esserci un futuro per loro e per quell'amore che stava sbocciando.  
"Dimmelo ancora" sussurrò Harry all'orecchio del compagno mentre, sdraiati su un plaid a scacchi, guardavano i fuochi d'artificio che festeggiavano la vigilia dell'ultimo giorno di scuola creare splendidi ghirigori nel cielo notturno "Fammici credere."  
Draco sorrise lievemente. "La fine del secolo porterà cambiamenti...anche per noi" ripeté, scandendo bene quelle parole che ormai erano diventate un mantra, per Harry.  
Gli sguardi avevano iniziato ad essere taglienti, negli ultimi tempi, i bisbigli quando passeggiavano insieme più insistenti, la loro solitudine più marcata.  
Il mondo stava cambiando, ma a lui non sembrava che il cambiamento fosse in meglio.  
"Harry, ascoltami" disse Draco, mettendosi a sedere "non dobbiamo vivere qui per sempre. Possiamo andare via, in un altro posto, dove non sia così strano che due ragazzi vadano in giro mano nella mano."  
Il moro lo guardò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
"Tu verresti via con me?"  
Draco annuì.  
"Ormai vedo solo te nel mio futuro, Harry. Non c'è niente che mi trattenga qui, a parte te."  
Harry lo strinse al petto, forte.  
Rimasero così per qualche minuto, fino a che tossicchiando Draco si staccò dall'altro.  
"Ehm...Har...se davvero non vuoi che riparliamo di *quel* discorso ora qui e subito meglio che mi lasci andare..."  
Harry restò un momento senza capire, poi arrossì e lo allontanò balbettando "Ma...no! Ti ho già detto che...io non...mai! Insomma...noi...tu..."  
Draco ridacchiò.  
"Tranquillo, Har, non ho intenzione di saltarti addosso...posso aspettare sai? Sono gay, non un animale!"  
Harry si fece sempre più piccolo, mentre Draco continuava a ridere.  
Non sapevano che Dumbledore aveva appena ricevuto un gufo con una missiva che avrebbe cambiato la loro vita.  
Non sapevano che di lì ad una settimana sarebbero partiti per la guerra contro Voldemort, e uno di loro non sarebbe più tornato.  
  
Dicembre 2006  
  
Il ragazzo si fermò accanto al muretto.  
Era coperto di muschio e un po' cadente, ma era quello, non c'era dubbio.  
Il resto della scuola era cambiato, la gente era cambiata, tutto era diverso.  
Ma il muretto era ancora lì.  
Il ragazzo lo sfiorò con le dita, soffermandosi su ogni sporgenza, come se quel gesto avesse avuto il potere di riportarlo indietro.  
Erano quasi sette anni che non tornava ad Hogwarts, ma d'altronde non aveva mai avuto motivo di farlo.  
Non c'era più niente per lui, lì.  
L'unica cosa importante che avesse mai avuto era stata spazzata via da un'Avada Kedavra che uno dei pochi Death Eaters ancora in vita, prima di spirare, aveva lanciato.  
Come vendetta   
Sedette sul muretto.  
Gli era sempre sembrato che da lassù il mondo assumesse altri contorni, ma ora capiva che era la persona accanto a lui che rendeva il mondo diverso.  
Trasse un fagotto dalla sua sacca, e svolgendolo si trovò di fronte ad una vecchia foto.  
Uno sguardo, lo stesso insignificante sguardo che aveva cambiato la sua vita.  
A volte basta così poco.  
Chinò il capo, mentre una lacrima scendeva a bagnare il vecchio libro sgualcito che stringeva tra le dita.  
La terse e guardò verso le colline.  
Il sole stava iniziando a scendere.  
Quando era tornato dalla guerra, i giornali lo avevano definito 'Miracolato', 'Eroe', 'Salvatore del Mondo Magico'...ma lui non si sentiva nessuno dei tre.  
Così come Draco non era un santo, un angelo, un martire.  
Era solo uno dei tanti soldati mandati allo sbaraglio in una guerra sconosciuta.  
Solo un altro nome tra quelli scritti nella lista nera delle perdite.  
E ora lui era lì, lo stesso ragazzo che era partito con la testa piena di sogni.  
Forse solo un po' meno ragazzo e un po' più uomo.  
E si chiese che senso aveva trovare una cosa, se poi si era destinati a perderla.  
Si chiese perchè si fosse accorto di quanto Draco significasse per lui solo ora che non lo aveva più accanto.  
Saltò giù dal muretto e si avviò verso l'uscita.  
Si era fatto tardi, e lui aveva voglia solo di una burrobirra e del suo divano.  
Si voltò un'ultima volta a guardare quell'angolo che li aveva visti crescere, e si ritrovò a sorridere.  
Alla fine c'era riuscito, Draco.   
L'aveva fottuto per bene, in un modo o nell'altro.  
  
 _*The end*_  
  
 _Ps: Lori, non odiarmi per questo ç_ç_


End file.
